


Reassurance

by Pastelrogue



Series: Bad Sun - Iron Bull/Lavellan Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelrogue/pseuds/Pastelrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nym Lavellan reflects on the newest member of The Inquisition. Just a quick Drabble tied into my main 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

She had decided she liked Bull.  His crude jokes and easy smiles. She'd taken him along with her on the past few forays into the Hinterlands and found that their fighting style was well suited. He'd charge into the fray and she'd stay up on a boulder or nearby hill, quickly picking off any flanking attacks with her bow. On the rare occasion that she would be surrounded, forced to rely on the knife she always kept tucked into her belt, he'd be there, the reassuring presence at her back, always there to help her out of a bad situation. 

 

After trips out they'd meet with Sera and Varric in the tavern. Haven didn't have much by the way of entertainment, but a table in the corner and a few mugs of ale seemed to suit them just fine. Bull was teaching Nym how to play diamondback, Varric was teaching her how to cheat at diamondback. Sera mostly spent those easy nights throwing various things at Nym, pushing her buttons in a sect hope to see the easy going veneer to crack.  Sometimes when she'd had too much, Bull would be there, hoisting her up onto his shoulders to carry her home. Leaning against his horns for balance Nym would happily chatter away, recalling moments from the so called "kerfuffles" the Inquisition seemed to always get involved in. He seemed to take it in his stride, patiently helping her out of her armour, getting her into her bed and  leaving her a bucket by the bedside in case she needed it. 

 

Always there, always looking out for her. He helped her forget how far from home she was. He got it, she thought. He understood that homesick feeling, and the pain of knowing that it was better to stay put for now. They didn't talk about it, didn't need to. Sometimes it was just a look of sympathy when she was reminded of all the ways that she didn't quite fit in.  Yes. She'd decided she quite liked Bull. 


End file.
